Transformers Prime: Jack has a sister?
by Autobotlover56
Summary: The title says it all! Jack has a sister! But where has she been for the first six episodes? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

this story starts out in between "Masters and students" And "Scrapheap"

I hope you like it!

* * *

Jacks pov.

Optimus was giving me a ride home since Arcee was busy and it was raining. He had his holo-form driving so no one would get suspicious, they could even touch like human's. My thought drifted as I stared out the window.

I miss her why did she have to go with **him**? I thought. No one knows about her except me and mom.

As we turned onto my block I saw a police car infront of my house!

"What in the world?" I said.

Optimus pulled to a stop behind the police car, two figures were beside the car one was a police officer, the other had a hood over it's head.

I got put of Optimus and walked over.

"Excuse me, Officer?" I asked. The officer turned to me.

"Jack?" The figure said. _'I know that voice anywhere! is it really her?"_ I thought to my self. Then she pulled her hood down, and my eyes went wide _"It's her."_

"Ashly?" I whispered still not quite believing she's home. She noded sadly. I ran up to her and picked her up in a hug and twirled her around, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ashly, I missed you." I told her as I set her down but kept My arms around her.

"i missed you to." Ashly said.

the officer up to the house and nocked, and June answered.

June's eyes met Ashly's and she ran out and hugged her not caring the girl is soaking wet.

"Mom, why don't you take Ashly inside. I'll get her bags." I suggested.

June nodded and led Ashly inside. I walked back over to Optimus.

"Jack who is that girl?" Optimus asked.

"That`s Ashly. . . My sister. Is it okay if she meets the team tomorrow?" I reapplied.

"I do not have a problem with that." Optimus replied.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." I said grabbing Ashly`s bags from the police car and heading inside.

normal pov.

Optimus went back to base as Arcee quietly went into the garage as the officer left.

Jack quickly ran upstairs to his sisters room to find his mom.

"She`s taking a warm shower before she gets a cold." she said. Jack nodded, and got dry himself.

When Ashly came out she had on pj pants and a T-shirt on. June kissed her good night, and went to bed. Jack opened his arms and Ashly walked into his embrace.

"You wonna stay with me?" He asked. She nodded agents him. He smiled and led her to his room, and they got in bed and she snuggled up to him and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning. . .

Ashly woke up as Jack was getting up and stretching.

"Morning." She said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Morning right back at you." He said then leaned down and kissed her forehead. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Go get dressed there's something I gotta tell you, well show you." He said, she nodded and went to her room, and got dressed in dark blue boot cut jeans, a black T-shirt, black steel toe boots, and she put her hair in a low pony tail. Ashly went down stairs and found Jack in the kitchen.

Jack threw her a green apple and she caught it. "You still like those right?" He asked. She nodded.

After a quick breakfast, Jack took her to the garage where his 'motorcycle' was. Jack put his helmet on and gave her one. She put it on and they headed out.

As they neared base Ashly`s hold on Jack tightened, and Jack smiled to himself as the hidden door opened and they rode into a large room. Ashly looked at the giant robots in the room. She counted three, as they got off the motorcycle and took off there helmets, then the motorcycle transformed into another robot!

"Ashly, you okay?" Jack whispered.


	2. sister, scars, and Fowler

**Hey guess who's back! I'm still alive!**

**First step: read**

**Second step: Post **

**Third step: Wait for next chapter.**

* * *

She nodded.

"Who's that Jack?" A voice asked. Ashly looked up to a platform with a girl and boy on it. The girl had black hair with pink highlights in pig tails, the boy was shorter with glasses.

"Guys this is Ashly, Ashly this is Raf, Miko, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet." Jack intruduced as he gestured to them as he said there names. She nodded to them. The girl Miko quickly ran up to her.

"Hi I'm Miko! Where are you from? How do you know Jack? How come I've never seen you here before? And where did you get those scars?" Miko asked really quickly.

Jack face palmed. "Miko give her some space." Jack told her.

"I'm. . . Jacks sister." Ashly said. Everyone stared at her and Jack.

"You never told us you had a sister." Bulkhead stated.

"It um never came up." Jack said.

"Why haven't I ever seen her at your house?" Arcee asked.

Ashly cleared her throat. "I've been. . . Busy." She said. Bee beeped something.

"Bee asked 'are you okay?'" Raf translated.

"I'm fine." Ashly reapplied.

"Sooo where did scars and hey that one looks almost fresh!" Miko said looking at Ashly's arms.

"What cuts!?" Ratchet demanded. Ashly stepped behind Jack.

"She's fine Ratchet." Jack said. Then there we're thundering foot steps. Ashly turns around to see a big blue, red and silver bot.

"Ashly meet Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots." Jack introduced. Optimus kneeled down in front of her.

"Hello Ashly welcome to team Prime." He said. Ashly nodded. "I think the team is thinking something I would like to know, Why haven`t we ever seen or heard of you?" Optimus asked. Ashly looked at Jack.

"She's been staying with. . . are father." Jack said and Ashly tensed at the mention of her father.

"Ashly where did you get those. . . Scars?" Optimus asked. Thankfully for Ashly she didn't have to answer since an alarm went off.

Ashly's pov.

I watched as the elevator opened to reveal someone that I would love to kill right now.

"Prime! Why haven't you. . . Oh Ashly how are you." Agent Fowler said. My temper flared.

"You! You son of a." Jack cut me off.

"Langue!" He warned. I stocked up the stairs toward Fowler.

"Hey Fowler been a long time. Why don't we step outside for a minute?" I asked as I slowly maid my way toward him. Fowler took a few steps back only to bump into the railing.

"Now Ashly what I did." He started but I cut him off.

"What you did was wrong! And someone paid the price!" I yelled then lunged at him.

No ones pov.

Ashly lunged at Fowler but Optimus quickly picked him up and Ratchet caught Ashly, who struggled in his hand.

"Your dead! I promise you!" She snarled. making the Autobots exchange glances.

"Ratchet please take Ashly to med-bay for a check up." Optimus said calmly. Ratchet nodded and walked out.

"Put me down! He's dead!" She growled still struggling in his hand.

"No. Even though I do not like Agent Fowler I will not let you harm him." Ratchet stated. Ashly stopped struggling and was set on a berth. Ratchet transformed and a human male stepped out approached her. she tensed up and took a step back.

"Its alright, this is still me just in a holo-form." Ratchet explained. She nodded and let him clean and wrap the cuts on her arms. When he finished he looked her strait in the eyes and asked.

"Why do you hate Fowler so much?"

"None of your business." She snapped. Ratchet growled but let it drop as his holo-form disappeared and he transformed and picked her up and walked back to the main room, where he set her on the platform by Jack. Jack pulled her into a tight hug, and she clutched onto his shirt tightly.

"He's gone, and it'll be okay." Jack whispered. She nodded agents him.

After the. . . incident Ashly staid with Jack, right now they were sitting on the couch Ashly's head on Jack's shoulder. They were watching Raf and Miko race.

"Ashly?" A voice asked. she looked over to see Optimus.

"Yes?" She replied.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked. Ashly looked at Jack who nodded. Ashly got up and walked over to him. Optimus offered a hand she hesitated before climbing on. Optimus slowly brought his hand. . er. . servo to his chest plates before walking out and down a hall way and ended in his office, where he set her down on the desk and sat down. Ashly sat down crossing her legs.

"Ashly, it concerns me greatly when you first come here with cuts and scars on your arms, and then when you attack Agent Fowler. May I ask why you tried to attack Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked. Ashly sighed.

"Well first let me ask you a question. If you hated someone cause they did things to you, and then someone like Fowler comes along and tells you by law that you have to live with that person. How would you react?" She asked.

"I would not be please, and what things did your father do to you?" Optimus replied.

"I-I rather not talk about it." Ashly said. He nodded.

"Alright but know I am here for you." He told her. She nodded giving a small smile. "Alright."

* * *

**Chapter 2! Please review! TILL ALL ARE ONE!**


	3. Memory lane

**What up people? there were a couple of reviews on this instead of my other story so I decided to update this one again instead! I hope you all like!**

* * *

After Optimus took Ashly back to the main room Arcee took her and Jack home.

At home. . .

"Welcome home, how are you doing Ashly?" mom asked.

"Good thanks." She replied, giving mom a hug.

"Well dinners in the oven, it's your fav. Ash. Sorry I can't stay I've gotta get back to work, behave." She said and left.

After eating meat lovers pizza Ashly sat on the couch.

"So what did O P say?" Jack asked as he sat on the couch next to her.

"He wanted to know where the cuts came from and why I tried to kill Fowler." She replied moving onto his lap. Jack nodded wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry you had to stay with him." Jack said softly.

"It's not your fault." She told him.

"Yeah I know, but It still hurts to know what you were pretty much forced into." He said. She nodded.

"J-Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why d-does I-it still h-hurt?" She whimpered. Jack turned her in his lap so she was side ways, and gently put her head to his heart.

"Sshhh. Just rest, it'll be okay." He whispered softly. She nodded and slowly fell asleep. After a while Jack stood up cradling Ashly to his chest, and took her up stairs and tucked her in bed, then went to his own and soon fell into a restless sleep.

_dream._

_Jack was standing in a field of red and blue roses 'Ashly's favorite' He remembered. Then he saw her in the distance. She was smiling at him like she always did. He ran up to her as she jumped into his arms. But it didn't last long there 'father' showed up out of no where and grabbed Ashly away from Jack as they both screamed. She was stripped from Jack's arms, and he collapsed to the ground surrounded by roses. "She's gone" he whimpered._

* * *

I went to bed I was thinking about you  
Aint the same since I'm living without you  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over.

_Flashback/dream._

_six year old Ashly was running around giggling while trying to avoid getting caught by the 'tickle monster' who was a seven year old Jack. He snuck up as she hid behind the couch, then slowly moved closer. . .then. . . POUNCE! Jack started tickling her._

_" . Jaahahahack. Plehehehese stohohohop." She exclaimed while laughing her head off. Jack smirked as he continued for a little longer, then stopped, and hugged her tightly._

_"My little sis." He said. _

_seen change._

Went to bed I was thinking about you  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see you in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind

_Twelve year old Ashly was dancing with thirteen year old Jack. Dancing with soft music. Then **he** showed up and took her from him, and he was helpless to stop him. He couldn't save his sister!_

And now  
I guess  
This is as good as it gets  
Don't wake me  
Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up.

"NO DON'T TAKE HER! ASHLY!" Jack screemed.

Don't wake me  
Were together just you and me  
Don't wake me  
Cause were happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let you go  
But don't wake me

* * *

Jack woke with a start looking around then a thought hit him, ASHLY! Jack jumped out of bed and went to Ashly's room. He found her tossing and turning, so he quickly wrapped his arms around her and she immediately clutched onto him. Jack laid with her and they slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I went to bed I was thinking about you  
And how it felt when I finally found you  
It's like a movie playing over in my head  
Don't wanna look cause I know how it ends  
All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
All the promises I made that I wouldn't break  
It's last call, last song, last dance  
Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance.

And now, I guess  
This is as good as it gets

Bridge  
These dreams of you keep on growing stronger  
It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
Don't wanna stop cause I want you back.

* * *

**what do y'all think? LET ME KNOW!**


	4. snow, guns, and cold

**What up readers! How are you? **

**Sorry it took me soooooo long to update. I will try to update more often:)**

**Okay random question! What movie is this quote from?**

**"Does mother know you wearith her drapes?"**

**Let me know!**

**On word! **

* * *

The next morning.

Ashly woke to find Jack sleeping next to her with his arms around her. She smiled at him, then an idea hit her. She wrapped her arms around him the rolled over him and off the edge of the bed bringing him with her. They hit the floor with a loud THUD! Jack ended up on top and jolted awake to see Ashly laughing.

"Really Ashly?" He asked playfully.

"Yes. Really. Why where you sleeping with me, not that I minded." She said shyly. He smiled at her and caroused her cheek.

"I came to check on you and you were tosing again so I calmed you and fell asleep." He explained. She nodded, as she nuzzled into his shirt in a way of saying 'thanks'. He smiled at her.

"Come on we should get dressed so we don't keep Arcee waiting." He told her. She nodded.

After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast they got picked up by Bee and Raf and then headed to base. they arrived at base with Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"miss us doc bot?" Miko asked getting out of Bulkhead.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked Optimus with a sigh.

"on a Saturday? We have the whole weekend free to spend with you." She said with a smirk.

"I wasn't expecting the car pool, what gives Arcee?" Jack asked with Ashly standing by him. she gave Optimus a small smile.

"Tag team Jack, its my turn for exploration duty." Arcee replied.

"Eh to bad its a beautiful day for a ride, would hate for you to feel guilt for leaving me indoors." Jack said with arms crossed.

"Arctic exploration duty." Arcee said. Ashly tried to stifle her laugh.

"Indoors where its warm." Jack said and quickly walked away. Then Raf walked up.

"The Arctic? I've always wanted to see snow." Raf said.

"I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much to extreme even for we Autobots." Optimus explained.

"I understand." Raf replied. Ashly put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Optimus and Arcee turned to leave. Optimus stopped and turned around as he said.

"But, I will bring you back a snow ball." he told Raf. Rafs face smiled brightly.

"That would be awesome!" he said. Optimus and Arcee went through the ground bridge. After it closed Ashly walked near Ratchet.

"Transport complete." He said then the ground bridge controls sparked and like totally broke!

"By the Allspark." Ratchet muttered.

Ashly walked away and went up with the others.

"Sooo what do you think we should do today?" Miko asked.

**"Let's have a video game tournament!" **Bee beeped. but the only human to understand was Raf.

Ashly's pov.

"A video game tournament, last one standing wins!" Raf said.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Here now!" Ratchet demanded. Bee beeped something and walked away with Bulk. I pulled out my small sketch pad and began to do a rough sketch of Optimus from memory.

"Prepare to be destroyed." I heard Miko say.

"Eh yeah not really my thing Miko." My Bro replied.

"Oh What scared of loosing? To a girl?" Miko taunted. My bro sighed and grabbed the controller.

"Bring it." He said.

"No mercy." Miko replied. I looked up to see Raf a little down.

"Hey Raf, you wonna take on Miko for me?" Jack asked.

"Na, I have stuff to do." Raf replied and walked off. I got up and followed Raf.

"Hey! Can I play?" I asked as I caught him playing Arctic. He smiled.

"Sure." was my reply. WE both started to make wind noises.

"Temperature sub Zero and dropping! Gotta get back. . Ta base!" Raf said struggling against all the "wind".

"I don't think. ."I was saying when we heard something hit the ground. Raf walked to the side and picked up a bolt. we started to hear like clattering feet.

"Hello?" Raf asked. Then there was a bang and we both jumped. we started to back up when Raf yelled and fell down. I helped him up and looked down to see a creepy spider looking robot thing. we both yelled and fell back away from 'it' we both panted and the thing walked up to us.

"Where did you come from?" Raf asked. 'it' just blinked and came closer. Raf laughed and we both stood up.

"Heh the Autobots never said anything about pets." Raf said looking at me. I gave a shrug. Raf pulled out the bolt.

"You wonna play fetch?" He asked 'it'. 'it' jumped up and down in excitement and ran in a circle. Raf threw the bolt and 'it' went after it.

"Good boy! Go get it." said Raf. the thing ran jumped up and caught the bolt and started to eat it.

"No don't eat that! you'll choke!" Raf exclaimed. the robot thing came back. "Or not." Raf finished. I raised an eyebrow as 'it' rubbed up against Raf's leg. Raf was shocked at first but then smiled. WE started to walk back to the main room. we entered the main room to hear Ratchet mumbling. Raf picked 'it' up.

"Hey guys! Look what I found." He said.

"We're busy! AAHHHH!" Was Ratchets response. Then the others. Bulkhead yelled and jumped up with Bee and both pointed guns. I. froze.

Normal pov.

"Hey! Hey! What's with you guys?" Miko asked as she and Jack got infront of Raf and Ashly.

"Scraplit! SCRAPLIT!" Bulkhead yelled.

"What's a 'Scraplit'?" Raf asked.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to walk on the face of Cybertron." Ratchet explained.

"This? Are you kidding me?" Jack said.

"Your giant robots! Scrapy here is tiny." Miko said.

"You have no idea what that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead panicked taking several steps back.

"Aaww he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf told them. Just then 'it' looked up then went all 'kill!' and ran and attacked Bumblebee. Raf ended up killing it with a crowbar.

"Easy there killer." Jack said grabbing the crowbar.

"Wow. I did not see that coming" Miko breathed.

"Ashly you okay?" Jack asked the girl who had not moved an inch.

Ashly's pov.

Gun. not one. not two. bot several. I heard some noise but didn't move. Then I heard Jack. I blinked and looked to see him looking at me worried.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded, and walked up with the others and Miko looked at Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead. You never run." She stated.

"Miko you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out. Going for the small juicy bits first. Fuse by fuse. circuit by circuit. till there's nothing left, and I mean nothing, Not even your optics." Bulkhead finished in a whisper. That sounded scary. I suddenly didn't feel well. those things reminded me of my father. Then everything went black.

Normal pov.

"Ashly!" Jack shouted as he caught her as she pasted out.

"Is she alright?" Raf asked. Jack checked her pulse.

"She will be." He replied.

* * *

Ashly's pov.

"Ashly? Ashly wake up." I heard Jack. I opened my eyes.

"We need to fix a leak in the fuel line. Can you help?" He asked. I nodded. we made are way quietly to the breech and I wielded it shut. Then the scraplets started to fly to the main room so I run after them.

"Ratchet all systems go." Jack said running behind me.

"Fire it up!" that was Miko. Ratchet climbed up and pulled the lever while saying.

"Ground bridge activated." Then he fell forward.

"Bulkhead! we need bait! you have to lead them threw!" I yelled at him.

"I-I c-can't." Was his reply.

"Fine I'll go in." I told him. His optics went wide. I turned grabbed a pole and waved it getting the attention of the scraplets then ran threw the ground bridge. As soon as I was threw it. was. cold. I saw Optimus and Arcee making there way over, when Bulkhead came threw.

"Get Down!" He yelled. all the scraplets came out and froze.

"I'd invite you in but the place is a mess." Bulkhead said. then glared at me.

"Why did you do that?" He slightly snapped. I shrugged as I shivered.

* * *

When I went back through I was immediately hugged by Jack.

"What were you thinking?! you could have gotten hurt!" He said. I shrugged and we all headed to med-bay.

I was plucked up by a worried Prime.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded then sneezed. he gave a small smile.

"Report bio sircaustrie statis?" Ratchet asked.

"Levels are rising." Jack said with a thumbs up.

"Excellent. Rafael keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, Check Bulkheads interface patch."

"It's steady." Raf replied.

"Looking good." Miko said.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." Optimus said holding me slightly closer.

"It wasn't all my doing. We're just fortunate that this infestation happened. . . On a Saturday." Ratchet said.

"Are human friends may be small but they are strong." Just as Optimus finished. Miko screamed. I flinched.

"Scraplet?" Jack asked as he and Raf both had crowbars in hand.

"Spider! is it on me?!" She screamed and ran down the hall way.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ashly?" Prime asked. I looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him. He nodded.

* * *

Jack and I got home and both collapsed on the couch. He was on his back with an arm hanging off the edge. My back was pressed against his chest, with my arms crossed over my chest, and his other arm around me. We both past out in seconds.

* * *

**What did yall think? Leave a Review please!**

**Do you know where the quote came from? I will let you know next chap if ya don't know.**

**Till all are one!**


	5. More Autobots, protective, and hug

**The quote is from the Avengers!**

**the one to get that right is: AVFireBlade9472! Thank you for playing!**

* * *

Ashly's pov.

we arrived at base and i was watching Ratchet play with the computer screen when it beeped at him.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted bath, it appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system." Ratchet said.

"Its an Autobot identification beacon." He added.

"So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked. _Mind reader._ i thought.

"the masses scattered to the galaxy when Cybertron finally went dark. But cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee explained.

"Unknown vesicle this is Autobot outpost omega one identify yourself." Optimus said.

"I've had a warmer welcome deceptacons combat bergaids." A voice replied. Bulkhead looked really happy.

"Wheeljack? You old con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?" Wheeljack asked.

"the rock were on is crawling with cons." Bulkhead replied.

"More cons? When will this war end?" Another voice asked.

"Prowl it is good to here from you." Ratchet said.

"Same old friend." He replied.

"Wheel jack, I know only of him by reputation. can you verify his voice print?" Prime asked Bulkhead.

"he's one thousand the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead replied.

"And I know of Prowl. were are good friends." Ratchet stated.

"We will send landing coordinates, safe journey." Optimus said.

"See ya soon buddy, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead said, and they logged off.

"So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked.

"Me and Jackie, go way back. we were part of the same warrior unit." He punched his fists together. "The wreckers, which means the cons are gonna wish he never found us." Bulkhead replied.

I smiled. this 'Jackie' sounded interesting.

Time skip the next day.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee says.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay. have to find his own human though. how bout Ashly?" Miko sudjusted. Ashly shook her head and clung to Jack. there were a few beeps.

"Ground bridge sickling up." Ratchet said, then the controls sparked and the screen went blank so Ratchet hit it.

"Blasted scraplets, the equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." he added.

"Sooo Wheeljack's gonna land half way around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked.

"We can't risk reveling the location of our base, just in case the Deceptacons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus explained. Miko walked over to where Bulkhead was pacing.

"Dude I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko tolled him.

"Heh your gonna love Wheeljack. We were like brothers, and tonight we are gonna party!" He exclaimed.

"Sweet!" She replied. then more alarms.

"Bogeys closing fast on Wheeljack's position." Arcee said.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead growled. "Open the bridge Ratchet! we're missing all the action!"

"I'll prepare sickbay." Ratchet told him.

"Who for? the cons? this is Wheeljack were talking about!" Bulkhead said then he Arcee and Bee ran threw the portal.

"So who's Prowl?" I asked Ratchet quietly. Ratchet turned to me.

"He is our SIC. He and I were friends I have been wondering how he was." Ratchet told me. then the bots came back with a white one with green and red stripes and a black and white one. as Ratchet turned off the ground bridge it sparked again. and Ratchet sighed. i watched as the white and black bot approached him.

"Greetings Ratchet." He said.

"Hello Prowl, long time no see." He replied.

"Indeed." Prowl said then his optics landed on me.

"And you are miss?" He asked with a small smile.

"Ashly, its nice to meet you Prowl." I greeted. he nodded, then frowned slightly. I cocked my head to the side in question. he moved his digits to gently move my hair back to reveal one of my many scars.

"May I ask what happened?" He asked. I nodded.

"M-My father." I replied and leaned slightly into his digits. he growled and plucked me off the platform and held me to his chassis. I was tense for two seconds until I relaxed, and let him hold me.

"Optimus, its a privilege." I heard Wheeljack say.

"Like wise soldier. What have you to report from your journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock looking for friend or foe, now we find both." Wheeljack replied.

"We are few, but strong. we have suffered losses, but we have grown and we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold." Optimus said with a small smile.

"I would be honored." Wheeljack replied.

"Then let's get this party started." Bulkhead said and hit Wheeljack on the back, he stumbled a bit then got up and the did a chest bump.

"Oh joy." Ratchet and Prowl said at the same time making me giggle. They both looked at me with small smiles.

I was put down after a little and soon after Miko started to play her guitar I groaned mentally. I walked over to where Ratchet was and watched him work. I heard Bulkhead say

"Coming atcha!" then there was a crash and I found myself in Ratchets hand.

"You know I am attempting to preform sensitive calibrations here! and you could have hurt Ashly!" Ratchet snapped. and I was plucked away by Prowl.

"Sorry doc, guess we're a little charged up." Wheeljack said. Prowl walked away with me close to his spark chamber.

"Are you alright?" He asked. i nodded to him.

Prowl and I walked back to hear Bulkhead say.

"Look I know Wheeljack better then anyone." Prowl set me down and i stood by Bulkhead.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he came in the room with Miko.  
I was just telling the guys about you and me at the battle of Dark mount pass."

"That's a heck of a story."

"Yep, Tell it!"

"Talk, talk, talk. How bout after we go off roading." Miko said. Bulkhead put a hand up.

"Miko stay out of this." Bulkhead snapped.

"Bulkhead easy." Arcee says

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!"

"Fine. you wanna live in the past Bulkhead. The Wreckers were trapped between the Deceptacons patrol and the smelting pit, The cons were vistios barring down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using there backsides as stepping stones to cross the muting metal. edden that how it happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened. Except for one little thing. . . I wasn't there! I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's Public service records!" I moved closer to Miko as she spoke.

"Bulkhead What does that have to-WOAW!" she exclaimed as she and I were snatched up by the imposter.

"Stay back or i'll squeeze them into pulp!" He snapped. Bulkhead growled and the others looked ready to pounce. Ratchet made a move to help but the imposter looked at him sharply as Miko and I struggled in his hold.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko asked.

"Deceptacon coward! Let the girl's go and face me!" Bulkhead said.

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come." The imposter said using his real voice.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack asked looking extremely ticked off and worried.

"Oh indeed, I expect lord Starscreem to be making sport of him." Soon the ground bride beeped and the imposter started pushing buttons.

"About time!" He snapped backing into the bridge.

"Let's get this party started." He smirked. Not two seconds after we were thrown from his grasp. I opened my eyes to see a worried looking Prowl, and Jack. I all but tackled Jack into a hug. i heard some crashes in the back round but didn't care I was safe in my brothers arms.

"Your okay. i've got you." Jack whispered in my ear. i nodded and let go of him.

Soon it was just like the first time Miko was playing her guitar, Ratchet and Prowl groaned, I giggled at them. it was good.

"It's like a recurring nightmare." Ratchet muttered.

"Now that your part of team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. i have some ideas." Bulkhead told Wheeljack as he elbowed him playfully.

"Ahh. About that Bulk. Now that my ships repaired I'm itching to know what all else is out there."

"Wait. Your leaving? Why?" Miko asked as the others walked up. Wheeljack looked at them with a sad look on his face.

"Well, because somebots never change." Bulkhead said.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven hear." Optimus said.

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back." Bulkhead said with a laugh. I wounder if Prowl is leaving to, I looked over to see him talking with Ratchet. His optics catch mine and he beckons me over, so I walk over and he gentle picks me up.

"I hope you don't mind but. . . I'm staying." He said with alight smile.

"I don't mind." I replied. He nodded and set me down.

* * *

Arcee gave Jack and I a ride home.

We walked inside and I hugged him tightly.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded agents him. He smiled and we went off to bed.

* * *

**Done! Sorry this took so long I will update faster next time! please Read and Review!**


	6. DINGUS, Guardian, and past

**Hey! sorry it took so long. me and my mom have been doing a ton of baking but here is the next chap!**

**Angelwings5952: thank you!**

**Lady Minuialwen: I know right?!**

**Koren Flashblade: To answer that question. There were more Deceptacons that attacked the ship. And while Prowl was fighting on one side of Wheeljacks ship that's when they did it.**

**Kylie: I will continue. and Thanks!**

**Guest: 1. I know! 2. Probably. 3. Thank you!**

* * *

Ashly's pov.

I woke up and stretched before getting dressed in, blue jeans, a purple T-shirt, and my tennis shoes. I went down stairs to meet up with Jack then head to base. we got there and were relaxing when Agent Fowler called.

"Prime! PRIME!" He yelled.

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe." Optimus was saying when Fowler interrupted him.

"What else? Cons. I chased them off with some hard orbits, but not before they blew me out of the sky!" He said.

"Again?" Miko snickered.

"They tried to smash and grab for the D.I.N.G.U.S."

"The what's it?" Arcee said confused.

"Dynamic nuclear generation system. aka D.I.N.G.U.S. its a proto type energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing." Fowler explained.

"that's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm guessing to make a big bad weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to melt down it would eradicate this state and the four next door."

"Ahh did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf asked.

"I'm a sitting duck here Prime, I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.I.N.G.U.S. to its destination before the cons come back for it." Fowler said.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile devise threw the ground bridge is out of the question. if there were to be on accident during its transmission the radiation of which you speak. . ." I stopped listening cause all I heard was gibberish. the next thing I heard was

"ya got any better ideas?" Fowler asked. I rolled my eyes, then looked at Prowl when he walked over.

"We'll be back in a little." he told me. I nodded and watched them leave. After that I wondered to the couch for a little and stared off into space. all I know was the next thing I heard was.

"Human?" the other said.

"oh please, taking on our bots? there road kill." Miko said. the others talked I half listened, something about Siles and MECH.

"Optimus, prepare to initiate face two. five miles ahead to the South, You'll reach the rondevu point." Ratchet said.

"Optimus you have company." He soon added.

"Prime! Prime do you read!?" Fowler yelled.

"Optimus is down!" Miko exclaimed.

"MECH's gonna grab the D.I.N.G.U.S. we need to think of something quick" Jack said.

"You mean like a face three?" Raf suggested.

"Okay, come on think. Alright if MECH wants the DINGUS thay have to get on that train." Jack said.

"What if we get on board first. You know run some human on human interference" Miko says.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet said.

"Yeah that would be suicide." Jack told her.

"Hello the United States of melt down! lives are at stake!" Miko retorted.

"Yes! yours! you not only want me to bridge you into a confined space but one traviling at 90 miles per hour!? Ican't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. mass displacement, twisted limbs, Metal burn!" Ratchet listed. metal burn really? I thought. we all looked at him funny.

"Well maybe not the last one. Regardless it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!" Ratchet said.

"Would it help if we had access to the trains coordinates?" Raf asked. tipping on his lap top and the train appeared on the screen.

"Well. . ." Ratchet started. Soon Jack Miko and I were running threw the ground bridge. we landed roughly in the train.

"We're in." Jack said to his phone.

"I read you Jack the cell phone com link works." I heard Raf say. I heard a noise from out side so with help I opened the side door. The helicopter was going to land.

"Raf MECH's landing on top of the train." Jack said.

"In about twenty seconds your gonna come to a fork, brace your selves." Raf said. Raf's word was currect and we slid as the train turned sharply. although the helicopter still landed. we saw someone opening a hole in the ceiling and Jack said.

"So what'd that buy us? Ten seconds?" He said.

"Raf is loosing his touch." Miko added. We backed to the back of the trailer. Miko grabbed the axe and Jack grabbed the fire extinguisher. Soon the piece of the ceiling fell and we could see Three guys.

"You wonna slice of this? WELL DO YA?!" Miko demanded.

"What she said." Jack said. they soon left. I hung out the door, Jack put each arm on either side of me and Miko hung on his arm.

"Woah, we're pretty fierce." She said. we watched as MECH shat a missle and blew the tracks. we're dead. was my first thought.

"Ratchet, MECH blew the tracks. You need to bridge us out of here. The soldiers to." Jack said.

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back with out your coordinates!" Ratchet replied.

"Maybe we should jump." Miko suggested.

"At ninety miles per hour?!" Jack asked.

"Its the impacted or the meltdown, take your pick." She told him.

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?" He sighed heavily and hugged me.

"Next time you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations." She told him.

"Next time." He said and ran a hand up my back.

"We can buy a few extra seconds if we're in the back of the train right?" She asked.

"Ashley, Miko at least we're in this together." He said. Miko approached and snatched his cell.

"Raf this is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar." She said. We all looked out when we heard an engine. Optimus and Prowl sped by.

"Don't read the will just yet." Jack said. we watched as the bots transformed and grabbed a side of the train and pulled back trying to stop it. we all grabbed the wall holding are selves up, as the train slowly came to a stop. When the train stopped Prowl and Optimus came over but looked up at the helicopter and it soon flew away. Prowl nelt near us.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"That was awesome!" Miko exclaimed. Jack and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah we're okay." Jack said. Prowl nodded and helped us down he put the others down but held me.

"Ashly?" He asked.

"Yes Prowl?" I replied.

"May I have the honor of becoming your guardian?" He asked. a smile grazed my lips.

"I would love that." I replied. he smiled. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and we walked through. When we walked in Ratchet scanned us just to make sure we were fine. I hung with Prowl after telling Jack he is my guardian.

when it was time to go home I got in Prowl and he followed Arcee.

"Ashly?" His voice broke threw the silence.

"Yes Prowl?" I replied.

". . . When I arrived and asked about your scar. and you told me your father did it. would I be stepping over the line if I asked why he did that?" He asked after hesitating.

"I donno. h-he was always drunk and mad about something. . . I was the closest target he could take his anger out on." She whispered. Prowl was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"Its not your falt." she said.

"No. but I still feel bad. What all did he do to you?" He asked. Ashly cringed.

"um he hit me and kicked me, a-and took m-my I-innocents." She whispers. Prowl growled and a man appeared in the front seat making her jump.

"Its alright, this is still me." He told her. He was about 6 1" with black hair, he was wearing black pants and a white shirt tucked in and a black jacket. he had blue eyes and black hair. she nodded and watched as he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. She smiled lightly at him and he returned it.

When they got home Prowl escorted her inside. She surprised him by hugging him tightly. he returned it.

* * *

**hope ya liked it! plz Read and Review!**


	7. Harvester, security, and history report

**sorry it took me so long i will try to update more often!**

the next day

Ashly's pov

After school Prowl pulled up to take me to base.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was okay, pretty boring." I replied. his holo-form smiled lightly at me. when we got to base I got out allowing Prowl to transform, he picked me up and set me on his shoulder and approached Ratchet.

"Hello Ratchet." He greeted.

"Prowl and miss Ashly how are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm alright and you?" I replied.

"I am okay. enjoying the peace." He said. Just then Arcee pulled in with Jack.

"Hey Ash, Prowl, Ratchet." Jack greeted heading up the plat form. they nodded to him. Arcee smiled at me and walked off.

Not to long Prowl took me up top. he sat on the edge with me on his ?

"Ashly?" his voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Why were you with a man who hurt you?" he asked. I tensed and glared at the ground.

"Ask Fowler." i replied shortly. Prowl remained silent.

"Time to go back, The have news." He said standing.

When we got back in the main room Prime was saying.

"... Too remove raw energon from any source."

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked.

" No, the ancient often used the art of a given aria to conceal messages this fresco was likely the a sign post indicating the harvesters location, hiden somewhere on this planet." Optimus replied.

"Ah Optimus, if the harvester removes energon from anything and you all have it pumping inside you..." He trailed off.

"In Deseptacon hands the harvester would be a devastating weapon." Prime finished.

"See! you were a genus to total that painting." Miko said.

"Miko's not wrong, How can the con's fing the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee pointed out.

"With high speed internet if you do an image search for greek god and golden orb this pops up, its in a museum." Raf said showing a picture on his lap top. i smirked he's one smart kid.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

"Contact Agent Fowler." Prime said. I scowled at the name.

I laughed when Ratchet got Fowlkers voice mail.

"I hate talking to machines." He grumbled.

"No comment." I said out loud. Prowl raised an optic ridge at me and Ratchet looked at me weirdly but i just smiled innocently at both.

"Without Agent Fowlers direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Prime said

"Woah woah woah! confiscate!? As in steel museum property?" Jack asked slightly panicked.

"That sounds illegal." Raf said as Jack put a hand on his forehead.

"I do not wish to break human law but once the deseptacons learn the location of the harvester they will hesitate to up tain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." Prime said.

"Eh No effence Optimus but covertly and big robots don't go together. Museums our public, and they have guards, and security cameras." Jack said.

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in and we're not a government secret." Miko said pointing at Jack.

"Miko, I"m not sure that's wise." Bulkhead said.

"But it may be our best option Bulkhead, the longer we debate the more time we give the deseptacons." Prime said. i faced out thinking of how 'father and i debated, and it wasn't pretty. Next thing i knew was Being on o machine thing with the other kids and Prime talking.

"... I will have a clear view of you once you secure the harvester, i will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base." Prime said.

As we went through the ground bridge i got my game face on. we saw Optimus flicker his lights three times so we continued on. we went up and Miko took a picture and set in on the camera so it looked like we weren't here. then we headed for the harvester while we were trying to move it we all heard something a turned to look at Optimus with company.

"It's cons." Raf said shakily.

"They've got Optimus." Jack said. we watch as the Autobots engaded but wasn't to long before something went wrong and the alarm went off.

"Come on!" I growled pulling the harvester onto the thing.

"Come on time to make our exit." Miko said and jumped off i followed just in case. She opened a door and we turned to see a guard.

"Ah wasup?" She asked. i glared.

"Better come with me girl's" He said and grabbed our wrists and put us in a room.

"With Raf and Jack.

"Scrap! Not good." Jack said. They both saw Arcee walking toward the door and the ran to meet her.

"Arcee!" Jack called. the bot opened the dorr the rest of the way.

"It's Soundwave!" Raf said. he took the harvestor. they ran to meet the bots as the cons left.

"The cons have the harvestor!" Raf said.

"And security has the girl's!" Jack added.

"What I'm going to get them." Bulkhead said, and Prowl nodded his helm to agree.

"Bulkhead, Prowl, the girl's may be detained but they are away from harm." Prime said.

With Ashly and Miko.

Ashly's pov.

the man tapped his fingers on the desk, it annoyed me.

"look girl's if this is some kind of prank you need to know that the athorities are on there way." He said ponding his fist on the desk.

"it would go alot easyer for both of you if you would just tell me what happened to the sfear." He said.

"I was researching my history report and I just lost track of time, and got locked in here after closing." She said 'innocently'. He looked at me.

"And What about you?" Ha asked. i glared.

"I was keeping an eye on my couse, While she did her research." I replied. He looked back to Miko.

"So what's your history report about, I'd love to know." He said. Miko went in to explaining while i stared the man down every time he looked at me. when she 'finally!' finished.

"Is that so? well I'm sure the police would love to hear all about your report." He said. just then we heard loud banging. then to my displessure Fowler came in.

"Special Agent William Fowler, the stolen property has been located and restored to the museum, and the girl's come with me. Here you dropped your cell phone on the floor right by your history report." He said as we headed out the door. i saw Prowl and bolted, he opened the door for me and i jumped in.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just fine. now that I'm back with someone i like." I replied. his holo-form smiled as we drove off.

"And Miko is gonna do good on her history report." I added.

"Well that's good. And I'm glad your back and safe." He told me.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! and if you have any ideas i'm open!**


	8. movie, twins, and fear

**Hello! not dead. sorry for taking forever but here ya go!**

* * *

Ashly's pov

It has been about three months since i came to live with Jack. it has been great. Prowl and i get along great, same with Ratchet. Although i wont tell them i get bullied at school. Jack doesn't know cause they never do it when he's around, and i wont tell him. I don't want him to worry.

I was walking home from my new job, When i got a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, its your bro." Jack said.

"Hey Jack what's up?" I asked.

"Guess what's in theaters?" He teased.

"No way!"

"Yes way, mom says you can go, sorry but i have work." He explained.

"Darn, maybe i can get Prowl to take me." I said.

"Go for it, i gotta go, love you."

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye." i hung up.

When i got home i went to my room to change out of my uniform and into dark blue jeans, a purple T-shirt and my boots. That's when Prowl pulled up to take me to base. I ran down stairs and got in.

"Hey Prowl." I greeted as the seat belt clicked into place.

"Hello Ashly, how was work?" He asked.

"It was okay. Are you available later?" I asked checking my phone for the times Pacific Rim would be playing.

"Yes i am, what do you need?" He asked.

"Well i want to go to this movie, can you take me?" I asked.

"Of course." He reaplied.

"Yes!" I cheered. when we pulled into base we were greeted by the twins.

"Hey girl!" Sideswipe greeted.

"Sup?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Hi guys." I replied. They had arrived a few weeks ago, while Prime had taken me out to chat.

...Flash back...

so Prime asked me to go with him on a drive, how can i say no to a Prime? I couldn't so i got in and he drove out into the dessert. We drove for a while until he came to a stop by a canyon.

"Ashly, i have noticed you have been holding back again, Is there something wrong?" He asked. I sighed he always figured it out.

"I'm not sure, i guess." I said slowly.

"What are you not sure about?" He asked gently.

"Being more out there i guess, I wasn't always this way. but old habits die hard." I explained. He rumbled in thought. Then his holo-form appeared. He was about 6'4, he was wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt and a flamed jacket. He took my hands in his.

"He wont get you. I promise." He told me. He said that every time we have a chat. I was starting to believe him.

I sighed but nodded and leaned into him so my face was agents his chest. he wrapped his arms around me and held me, until we heard a loud crash and the ground shook.

"What in the world?!" i asked in fright.

"Hold on." He told me and transformed. He stood with me in his servo. We both looked into the distance to see a big metal pod. Optimus set me on his shoulder plate and activated one of his guns as he approached the pod. When he got close there was a sound of something banging against something. Both sounded metal. Then the pod opened up and two bots fell down, one red the other yellow.

"OW!" The red one said

"Slag it!" The yellow one said. Optimus put his gun away and cleared his throat. They both froze and looked up.

"Welcome to earth Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Prime greeted. They both jumped to their peds and saluted.

"Its an honer sir." They said at the same time. I laughed and the two froze and stared. i looked back.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"What are you?" The yellow one asked.

"I am a human." I replied.

"Your tiny." The red one said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, My name is Ashly." I introduced.

"I'm Sides, this is Sunny." The red one said.

"don't call me that!" Sunny snapped.

... end of flash back...

"So whatcha up too girl?" Sunny asked.

"not much just gonna hang before going to see a movie, what about you?" they both sighed.

"We have patrol when Prime gets back" Sides sighed. I giggled.

"You both will live." I told them and walked over to Ratchet. He looked down.

"Hello Ashly." He greeted and picked me up placing me on the plat form.

"Hi Ratchet, thanks." i replied. He nodded and went back to work.

While I waited to go i did my homework i was so focused i didn't notice Prime drive in and transform. I jumped when i felt a something touch my back. He chuckled.

"Oh, hey Optimus. How are you?" I asked.

"I am well thank you. How are you?" He replied.

"Great, Prowl's driving me to see Pacific Rim soon." I smiled brightly. He smiled.

"Have a good time." He said, i nodded and watched him walk off.

... later...

It was time to g and i was so excited. Prowl smiled and transformed so i could get on.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He teased.

"Yes! come on lets go!" I giggled. He drove off to the movie theater.

"wanna come in?" I asked.

"No ill stay here, tell me all about it when you come back." He said. i nodded and headed in.

...after the movie...

Normal pov...

Ashly walked out of the movie theater smiling, the movie was awesome, she was going to walk over to Prowl when some of the kids from school came over.

"Hey, aren't you Jack's sister?" one asked. She nodded and started to walk away, when another one grabbed her arm yanking her back into him.

"Hey! let go!" She struggled.

"Relax, we just wanna get to know you." The first one said smirking. She glared and elbowed the one holding her making him release her she booked it a few feet only to be caught and thrown into an ally. she got up quiekly.

"The hard way it is." The one she elbowed said.

"Back off!" someone snarled. The leader didn't even look up and shoved Ashly into the wall.

"Mind your own business." He shot back. They heard grunting and Ashly's eyes widened in slight fear as Prowl's holo-form beat the other two down. The leader release Ashly and turned toward him.

"Who do you think you are?!" He demanded.

"None of your buisness, but you come near my girl and i will beat you down so bad your own momma wont recognize you." Prowl snarled.

"Yeah right." The leader smirked and charged. Ashly slowly slid to the ground watching in horror as Prowl beat the guy down.

"Leave!" He barked. The three guys booked it. Ashly looked at Prowl slightly fearful. Her eyes widen when his gaze landed on her. He slowly walked over and she tensed.

"Ashly?" He spoke softly. She swallowed and looked into his eyes. He kneeled down and opened his arms to her. She slowly moved close to him and he pulled her close, only then did she realize she was shaking.

"It's okay, I've got you." He murmured. she nodded against his chest. He picked her up bridal style, she looked at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your trembling." He said softly. She nodded and let him carry her to his 'motorcycle' he got on letting her get on after. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he drove back to base.

When they arrived Ratchet immediately walked over. Ashly got off allowing Prowl to transform and pick her up. THey walked to med-bay so Ratchet could scan her.

"She alright just shaken, make sure she rests." Ratchet said. Prowl nodded and held her close his spark, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He messaged Jack that she was staying on base over night and walked off. Sideswipe came up to him.

"Hey Prowl whatcha got there? Oh I'll take her to bed for ya!" He said but backed away when Prowl growled lowly.

"Um, or you could..." He trialed off as Prowl headed to his quarters. Prime walked in to see a confused Sideswipe.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. Sides explained and Prime smiled lightly.

"He has made a special bond with his charge."

...

Prowl walked into his quarters and layed down on his berth placing Ashly on his chest plates covering her with his servos. Slowly he fell into recharge.

* * *

**please Read and Review! Love you all my readers! **


	9. morning, work, and help!

**What up y'all?**

* * *

Prowl onlined to Ashly stroking one of his digits.

"Morning." He whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning." He smiled back and gently started petting her like a cat. She leaned into his touch closing her eyes. Prowl gave a light pur, before stopping. Ashly opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She frowned slightly.

"I'm fine Prowl. why?" She replied.

"Are you sure?" He pushed slightly. She nodded.

"Yes I'm sure, and it wasn't your fault." She told him. He looked away.

"Yes, it was." He said. She got up and crawled over to his face and made him look at her.

"Did you start it?" She asked.

"No, Bu-."

"Did you stop them?" She interrupted him.

"Well yes, but I-."

"Stop. you stopped them before anything bad could happen. Alright?" She said. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright." She smiled back.

They both headed to the main room Jack was waiting.

"Hey you alright?" He asked wrapping his arms around her when Prowl set her down.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks to Prowl." She replied smiling softly.

"That's good. Was the movie good?" He asked.

"It was awesome." They sat on the couch and watched some random movie that came on.

Later...

Ashly's pov...

I looked at my watch.

"I should probably get to work." I said. He nodded. Prowl transformed and i got in and we drove off. A jet flew over head and Prowl tensed.

"Starscream." He said. The jet started to fire at us.

"Prowl what do we do?!" I Asked curling up.

"I'll call for back up!" He replied dodging the shots fired. I Screamed as the jet transformed and landed in front of us. Prowl transformed and jumped over him clutching me to his chest. Prowl set me down and turned to Starscream.

"Hand over the fleshie." He demanded.

"Over my sparkless shell!" Prowl replied. Starscream lunged at him and i booked it. I ran and pulled out my phone and called Prime.

"Ashly?" His voice answered.

"OPTIMUS! HELP! ITS STARSCREAM!" i srceetched.

"WHAT? We're on our way." he replied. "Stay on the phone."

"O-okay." I looked back to see Prowl and Starsceam wrestling, i looked back and screamed at the top of my lungs Megatron landed in front of me.

Normal pov...

"ASHLY!?" Optimus yelled. Ashly stopped running and fell back and screamed as he reached down and grabbed her. She struggled in his hold.

"ASHLY!" Prowl yelled. Megatron squeezed her and held her out making her drop her phone. A ground bridge opened and Optimus and the others came threw.

"Prime! Stand down or she will die." Megatron snarled. They all froze and starscream came over. A different ground bridge opened behind us.

"NO!" Prowl yelled as Meatron ran into the bridge and Starscream fired a missile. Ashly had stopped struggling and went limp in Megatrons servo as he walked down a hall with Starscream following close behind. he walked into a lab looking room.

"Soundwave, see that she is secure." Megatron demanded. Soundwave turned and looked at the girl and froze.

"Soundwave! Do as i command!" Megatron barked. Soundwave gave a single nod took Ashly and Megatron left with Starscream. Ashly shook with fear as she was taken to Soundwave's quarters. He locked the doors behind him. He gently set her on his berth and reached up and took off his mask, AShly took one look into his Optics and passed out.

* * *

**Sorry this is short but please read and Review! **


	10. Why?, Who?, and Watched

**hello readers! i am back! Who missed me? LOL**

**Reviews!**

unicron1000 - **Update**

**Me - sure thing!**

.9279 - **Excellent story hope you continue**

**Me - I will!**

Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - **Update soon please!**

**Me - I try! :)**

* * *

Normal pov...

Soundwave felt bad for her and gently ran a servo over her body. He didn't mean to make her pass out but at least he will make sure no harm will come to her as long as he can help it.

Ashly's pov...

I woke up and curled up slightly but froze when i felt a servo run over me. I opened my eyes to see Soundwave. I felt tears come into my eyes looking into his optics was like looking into the past. He gently picked me up and sat down holding me to his chasis.

"I-Is i-it really you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, dear one. It is I." He spoke softly.

"Why? Why are you working for the Deseptacons?" I asked looking down. He used a gently tilted my chin up.

"He. Megatron promised me he would keep me safe... He raised me from when i was young and told me the Autobots... When i learned the truth recently. I want to defect but i am unsure how to do so.." He trailed off. I stood shakily in his servos and rested my hands on his cheeks.

"I can help you." I said just then there was a knock on the door.

"Officer Soundwave, Megatron wants the girl brought to the thrown room." a drown said and walked off. I tensed.

"Okay listen carefully, Optimus will help you. i know he will just contact him. okay? Don't worry about me." I said as Soundwave stood. He frowned not liking taking me to Megatron but nodded all the same and He put his mask back on. I was taken to the thrown room where Megatron sat on his thrown.

"ah Soundwave bring her here then go back to your work." Megatron stated. Soundwave walked up to Megatron and handed me to him and left. i knew if he hesitated Megatron would know something was up.

"Now dear one. i have a question and i would like an answer. Where is the Autobot base?" He asked. I looked down and didn't answer.

"Answer me!" He demanded. I flinched.

"I won't tell you." I stated. He growled.

"Why not?" He asked his servo curling around me.

"Cause they care unlike anyone else i know and i will not let you hurt them." I stated. He growled

"You will tell me or-" I interupted him.

"Or what? You'll beat me? Rape me? Already been done someone beat you to it!" I snapped and turned hugging myself. He went quite it stayed that way for a while.

"Who?" He asked his voice didn't give any reason as to why he asked.

"My father." I answered. He pulled me close and stood.

"You will answer me another time but not now." He stated and handed me to a drown.

"Take her to Soundwave." He said and walked away.

When it was found out that Soundwave went on a mission i was taken to the holding cell and put in a cage and left alone.

Normal pov...

She did not know that she was being watched...

With Jack...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE CONS HAVE HER!" Jack paced the floor as the Autobots were doing their best to find her. thats when the computer beeped.

"A message. From Soundwave!" Prowl exclaimed...

* * *

**Okay short chapter i know but i want my readers opinion! What Autobot(s) that are not already in the story would you like me to put in? Let me know! i hope you liked this chap! **


	11. Blue, Hide, and he's back

**What up?**

**Usagi Snowfall - love it plz update soon :)**

**Me - Thanks. :D**

**Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - I don't remember if bluestreak is in this story or another story (I need to cut back on my fanfiction reading) but if not BLUESTREAK!**

**Me - He was not but read to find out and you can never read to much. :D**

**Jacobfrit - Please update your story!**

**Me - here ya go! **

* * *

Ashly's pov...

I felt scared, angry, lonely, sad, and frustrated all at once and i felt like braking. but i wouldn't not here with them. I will not break at their hands. I sighed and curled up.

"Hey-are-you-okay?" I heard someone ask really fast. i looked over to another cell my eyes adjusting to the dark i could make out a bot. From what i could tell he was blue with white accents.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My-names-Bluestreak. Whats-your-name?" He said quickly. I blinked before answering.

"Ashly. Why are you in here?" I asked.

"I-was-captured-when-i-came-to-this-planet." He replied. I smiled slightly.

"You talk fast. and i take it your an autobot." I said. He nodded.

"Yes-ma'am. How-do-you-know-about-that?" He asked scooting over to the edge of his cage to be closer.

"The autobots are my friends." I replied scooting closer to the edge of my cell.

"so-there-are-Autobots-on-this-planet?" He asked. I nodded.

"Finally!-I'm-tired-of-not-knowing." He sighed.

"Can i call you Blue?" I asked.

"As-long-as-i-can-call-you-Ash." He replied i nodded.

We both froze when the door opened and several drowns dragged in another bot opened the cell Next to bluestreak and threw the bot in who didn't move. When the cons left Bluestreak got up and went over to the black bot and reached through the bars to check his neck cables. I swallowed hard.

"Is he okay?" I asked. I heard a growl

"Yes... But-i-do-not-like-it-when-the-cons-hurt-my-friends." He answered and sat back down. I nodded and looked at my wrists where "he" cut me.

"What's-wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I want to go back home." I whispered. He nodded.

"It'll-be-okay." He said.

We went quite for a while until there was a moan from the black bot.

"Slag it." He growled and sat up.

"Are-you-alright?" Blue asked.

"I will leave. When i get the chance i will rip them all to peices!" He snapped. I shrunk back a little.

"Ironhide-that-will-have-to-wait." Blue said. Ironhide looked confused.

"Why?" He sighed. Blue looked at me and Ironhide followed his gaze his optics widening in surprise.

"Those slagging cons!" Ironhide growled.

"Calm-down-Hide-we-will-get-out-of-here-with-her." Blue said.

"Who are you little one?" Ironhide asked.

"My name is Ashly. The Autobots that live here on earth are my friends." I replied. Ironhide nodded.

"Is that why the cons kidnapped you?" I nodded.

"I am sorry." Ironhide said.

"Thanks."

"Well-we-should-all-get-some-rest. Night-Ash." Blue said.

"Night Blue. Night Hide." I said and layed down on the cold floor. I slowly drifted off into the darkness.

i woke up to my cell door opening. I looked up to see a drone. I scooted back as far as i could but he just reached down and grab me, I screamed as he tightened his grip as i struggled.

"Fragger! Let her go!" Hide yelled.

"TAKE-ME-INSTEAD-BUT-LEAVE-THE-GIRL-ALONE!" Blue yelled. The drone simply walked out after loosening his grip. I stayed still wondering what was going to happen.

The drone took me to the throne room where Megaton sat on his thrown. I was given to him and the drone left.

"Now, I believe you have an answer for me." He stated. I remained silent.

"You will not tell me?" I shook my head. "Well i have someone who will gladly get you to speak." He looked at the door and another drone came in carrying a human. I closer look and i froze, my breath stopped, my eyes widened.

"Thats right i had your father broken out of prison."

with the Prime.

normal pov.

They had gone to meet Soundwave that night and were heavily armed but when they spotted the con he just looked at them.

"I did not come here to fight." He said.

"Why did you ask to speak Soundwave?" Prime asked.

"if you hurt Ashly i will personally end you." Prowl hissed.

"I am here on her behalf. I need your help..." After explaining how he wanted to defect and and rescue Ashly and the other Autobots they agreed sense there lie detectors came back that he was stating the truth.

The plan began to form. They just hoped it would not be to late...

With Bluestreak and Ironhide...

They were frustrated and concerned about Ashly when a scream ripped through the entire ship making the bots freeze then start banging on the bars.

"YOU-FRAGGERS! BRING-THE-GIRL-BACK!" Bluestreak yelled. Ironhide cept banging on the bars and ramming into them but it wouldn't give. All of a sudden a drown came in holding a non moving Ashly, the Autobots growled.

"I swear I will personally offline you!" Ironhide snarled as the drone set Ashly back in her cell locked the door and left. Bluestreak went to the edge of his cage.

"Ashly?" He asked. She didn't move.

"Frag. Ashly please wake up." Ironhide said. They waited for a minute and she slowly rolled over onto her back.

"Thank-Primus! Are-you-okay?" Blue asked. She slowly sat up but didn't answer.

"Ashly?" Hide asked. She looked at them with the most terrified expression.

"Ash? What's-wrong?" Blue asked.

"H-he's b-back, h-he's g-gonna k-kill m-me." She trembled.

"What? Who Ashly?" Hide asked.

"M-my f-father." She started to cry and the bots had no clue what to do.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! please read and review!  
**


	12. Fall back, Ashly, Home

**what's up?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - YAAAAAAY BLUESTREAK!**

**Me - LOL yes.**

** .9279 - Is it bad of me to hope her slagging father will get stepped on. Otherwise damn you cliffhanger**

**Me - No its not bad to hope that. and sorry for cliffhangers... maybe. lol **

* * *

She wouldn't sleep if she could she was curled up in a corner of her cage trembling and the two bots couldn't do anything to comfort her.

Several drones came in and went up to Bluestreaks cage. He growled as they unlocked it and the timing couldn't be more perfect cause an explosion shook the ship, causing the drones to stumble. Bluestreak punched them down and grabbed one throwing it at the others knocking them down and out. He took the keys and unlocked Ironhide's cage.

"I'll stand guard." Hide said. Blue nodded and went over to Ashly's cage and unlocked it.

"Ashly?" He spoke softly. She looked up and launched herself onto him hugging his face plates tightly he gently returned the embrace.

"We're getting out of here." He said and held her to his spark as he and Hide ran out of the room, only to run into...

"Sideswipe?!" Hide exclaimed.

"Ironhide? Bluestreak? What the frag? Never mind have you seen a human girl?" Sides asked.

"We-have-her-let's-go." Bluestreak said and followed Sides through the ship.

"Sideswipe to all, We have her let's go." He called through the com.

"Hold tight." Ratchet replied. Sides led them to a room where the other Autobots were holding off the cons. Sunny started up there Ground bridge.

"Autobots fall back!" Prime ordered and they all ran through the ground bridge. They were in the dessert but another ground bridge opened and thy all went through. Through it all Blue held the trembling Ashly close. When they entered base Ratchet came forward.

"Where's Ashly?" He demanded Blue stepped forward. Ratchet gently scanned her and sighed.

"She's shaken up and slightly dehydrated but will be okay." He said.

"Ashly?!" Jack called. Bluestreak kneeled down and Ashly jumped into Jack's arms.

"Its okay I've got you." He said softly holding her tightly. Optimus talked with Ironhide and Bluestreak about what happened and growled when her father was mentioned. But she would never have to deal with him again. He was killed on the Nemises, well more like stepped on my a drone.

After Ashly had calmed down and eaten and drank something she had walked over to the edge of the railing. Ironhide and Bluestreak were still talking to Optimus.

"Optimus?" She asked. He looked over and immediately walked over.

"Yes Ashly?"

"Thanks for coming for me." She said looking down. Using a gently digit he tilted her chin up.

"Your welcome little one." He offered a servo and when she climbed on he brought her up to his spark. She breathed out.

"Ashly. There are a couple of mechs that wish to see you." Prime spoke.

"Which ones?" Ashly asked as Prime headed down a hall.

"Prowl and.. Soundwave." He replied. She bit my lip.

"Soundwave Wa-" He gently cut her off.

"We know, He has a new Autobot symbol on his chest." She smiled.

Optimus walked into an office and Prowl and Soundwave looked over both standing when they saw her.

"Ashly. How are you feeling?" Soundwave asked.

"Better thanks." She smiled at him and he nodded. Soundwave slowly reached a servo out and Prime set her on it and left. Soundwave hugged her to his spark.

"I'm glad you are okay." He told her.

"As am I." Prowl said as he stroked down her back. She hummed closing her eyes leaning into their touch.

They stayed like that for a while until it was time for her and Jack to head home. Soundwave gently nuzzled her before handing her to Prowl who transformed around her, and followed Arcee and Jack. When they pulled up outside her house she hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" Prowl asked his holo-form frowning in concern. She shook her head and leaned over and kissed his cheek before heading in. Prowl smiled softly. and shut off his holo-form.

Ashly went in with Jack and they both had some dinner before curling up on the couch to watch a movie. Jack held her close.

"I'm glad your home." He said softly.

"Me too." She replied snuggling into him slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!  
**


	13. Prom

**Sup?**

* * *

the next day Ashly spent with Soundwave and Prowl.

When Prowl went to work on something Soundwave asked a question that made Ashly blush.

"Do you like Prowl?"

"U-uh.. m-maybe?" She stuttered. Soundwave smirked.

"Alright."

... Time skip...

Ashly's pov.

I was walking to my last class when i noticed a flyer. It read: Prom, Friday 11th. Who's your date?

_"Prowl" _I blushed at the thought. I would so ask him if i knew how. I sighed. Just then Miko ran up to me.

"Girl guess what!?" She squeeled.

"Um What?" I asked.

"Jack's taking me to prom!" She was smiling brightly and jumping up and down.

"That's great." I replied.

"Yeah. So you have to help me get a dress, and fix my hair, and shoes, and-"

"Slow down girl we have time." I told her. She breathed deeply and we started walking.

"Yeah. So are you going?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought about it, but I wouldn't go with any one from the school." I told her.

"What about Prowl?" She asked making me blush.

"You should ask him. I'm sure he would say yes." She said. "But you are going no matter what!"

"Okay I'll go but I'm not sure about asking Prowl, just thinking about him makes me feel all giddy." I said blushing.

"I can tell." She giggled.

After school.

"So tomorrow we will go shopping." Miko said as we headed out side.

"Sure." She ran off to Bulkhead and i went over to Soundwave who was a **2016** lamborghini murcielago.

**The pick for this story is Soundwave!**

"Hey Wave!" I greeted.

"Hello Ashly. How was school?" He asked.

"Boring, but it was okay. How was your day?" I replied.

"It was alright uneventful." He said.

normal pov...

When they got to base Prowl and Miko were gone that should have wrong bells but no one seemed to notice.

Ashly watched a movie with Jack and Raf when Prowl came in the room.

"Ashly?" He asked.

"Yes Prowl." She replied.

"Would you like to go for a drive?" He asked. She blushed slightly but nodded.

"Sure." So that's what they did Prowl drove around. After a while Prowl pulled to a stop on the edge of a canon. Ashly got out and smiled at the sun set.

"It beautiful." She said. Prowl's holo-form stepped out and hid some flowers behind his back as he came up behind her.

"Ashly?" He said softly she turned to him and blushed. He was wearing a black suit.

"Um yes Prowl?" Slowly he took her hand with his free one.

"Miko helped me prepare for this, but that doesn't help with my nervousness." He stated. She tilted her head to one side. Prowl got down on one knee brought out the flowers.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked. Ashly was at least 10 shades of red but a big smile spread across her face.

"Absolutely!" she smiled she moved the flowers and hugged him. He hugged her back chuckling. He stood up hugging her tightly and spun her around making her laugh.

* * *

**Sorry its short but what ever. please read and review!  
**


	14. getting ready

**yes i know im taking a long time to update im sorry. short chapter for you let me know what you think  
**

* * *

dress shopping...

One thing Ashly had never done and was slightly nerves to do. Miko had dragged her to the mall so they could both pick out dresses for prom. Now they stood in a big dress shop unsure of where to start when a lady walked up.

"How may i help you ladies?" She asked smiling.

"We need Prom dresses." Miko said. Ashly nodded. The lady smiled.

"Of course. My name is Charlet i will help you find the perfect dresses for a perfect prom." Amy told them. they nodded and followed her further into the store. She picked several dresses from different places and sent us into the dressing rooms to try on several dresses of different colors.

It took eternity for the girls to find the perfect dresses but after a couple hours they found what they were looking for...

After getting some matching shoes and accessories the girls headed home.

Prom day...

Ashly woke that morning and at first she thought it was a regular day until she noticed her prom dress hanging on her closet door. A big smile appeared on her face with a slight blush and she jumped out of bed and grabbed her cell and texted Miko.

"Today is the big day! U r ready?" A few minutes later Miko replied.

"no! My make up isn't on yet! LOL can't wait!" Ashly smiled and ran down stairs to find her mom and Jack in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie. Sleep well?" Mom asked her. She nodded.

"excited?" Jack asked. She blushed slightly.

"yes. I am." She replied.

After breakfast she grabbed her bag with all her stuff for Prom and went outside to meet Bulkhead who would take her to Miko's so the girls could spend the whole day getting ready.

Miko and Ashly first started with doing each others hair... Ashly put some of mikos up letting the rest fall framing her face perfectly, she helped tame the curls and styled them over her right shoulder. We did our make up next well Miko did hers i never liked it. We did each others nails while talking about everything we could think of.

After several hours of talking it was time to finish up before the guys came to pick us up. So we both changed into our dresses.

Pick up time...

We heard a couple cars pull up and Miko and i could not contain are smiles. We slowly walked down stairs and walked out the front door. My eyes found Prowl's and i froze.. he looked hot in a suit. I blushed at the thought. He was wearing a black suit everything was black except his dark blue shirt.

Prowl's pov...

I pulled up outside of Miko's house where Ashly was. I was a little nervous but slightly excited. I stepped out of my car which i had painted all black to blend in. Jack stood next to me as we waited. I adjusted my tie and looked up when the door opened. When she stepped out my breath stopped and my spark started going faster. Her eyes met mine. Her eyes shown brightly, Her curls set perfectly in place, Her midnight blue dress that hugged her perfectly fell to her ankles. I could swear that she was an angel.

She walked up to me blushing slightly making herself shine even more.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." I murmured. She smiled and i was blinded for a bit, her smile was so bright. I smiled back and took her hand.

"You look absolutely stunning." I told her. She blushed.

"Thank you. You look rather dashing." She replied. I opened my car door for her and she stepped forward to step in when i took her hand...

Ashly's pov...

He had opened the car door for me so i stepped forward to get in when he grabbed my hand. I froze and turned to look at him.

"Yes Prowl?" I asked. He took my hand and brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand making me blush deeper.

"You really do look amazing." He said softly.

"Thank you." I replied. He helped me into his car and walked around. I gave a thumbs up to Miko as she headed with Jack. Prowl took my hand and held it as he drove towards the school. I couldn't help but blush thinking that i have the best date ever.

When He pulled into the school parking and parked he looked at me.

"Wait here for a sec." He said. I nodded.

"Um, okay." I replied and watched him get out and walk around the car to my side and opened my door and offered a hand. Smiling i took his offered hand and let him help me out of the car.

He led me be the arm into the school for our prom night...


End file.
